


Banana Nut Muffins

by sokki09



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Radio, Arguing, Banter, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Finn is a sound operator, Hate to Love, Kissing, Love/Hate, Radio Host Ben
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-09-17 22:31:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16983015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sokki09/pseuds/sokki09
Summary: Ben's radio show is all over the place and Rey can't help but call in to comment.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rhizaria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhizaria/gifts).



> the prompt was  
> "Ben Solo is a shock jock radio host and Rey keeps calling in to argue"  
> but once i started writing this, these two formed minds of their own and i just rolled with it. you asked for banter and arguing that leads to kissing so i hope i did this justice! enjoy!

"Thanks for calling in, you're on with Kylo Ren!" Ben Solo exclaims, allowing his voice to resonate into the microphone and throughout the studio. 

 

There was a moment of pause before a sweet, British voice spoke up, "Uh, hi. I stumbled upon your radio show today and in the past fifteen minutes, you've argued with callers about muffin flavors and global warming." 

 

"And?" He asks, reaching across the desk for his soda before kicking his feet up onto the chair. 

 

"And I was just, like, wondering. Your show is all over the place; what's your deal?" She questions. 

 

"What's  _your_  deal?" He shoots back.  

 

Ben Solo loves his job, loves venting words through his two hour talk time, and wouldn't change anything about it. There's nothing more satisfying than offering his opinion to the world (or at least to the listeners of the county just outside of San Francisco), and his years of experience have gifted him with the ability to offer whoever calls a run for their money. 

 

This odd girl that called in, though, she doesn't seem like she will back down anytime soon. Ben doesn't mind; it's good for the show, but for a moment, he wishes he could see just who is behind the voice that is about to fight back. 

 

"I'm simply curious! You make no sense!" She exclaims. "Your views on politics are all over the spectrum and the fact that you think blueberry muffins are superior to banana nut makes me believe you might be clinically insane!" 

 

Ben hopes she can hear the smirk decorating his face, "Who's more insane, the one getting paid to do the radio show or the one calling in?" 

 

"Are you insinuating that I have nothing better to do than listen to your show?"  

 

"It  _is_  a delight to listen to, isn't it, sweetheart?" 

 

There's a sound through the call that reminds Ben of a huff, and he can practically see this girl rolling her eyes. Suddenly, he wonders what she looks like. 

 

"For your information, I'm stuck in traffic on my way to work, and the Top 40 sucks. There would be no other reason to listen to you talk, let me tell you." 

 

"Fair." He concedes, "Where do you work?" 

 

"At a secondhand shop downtown." She warily offers. 

 

"Ah," Ben nods to no one but himself, "So  _that's_  where you're getting these  _secondhand_ comebacks from, eh?" 

 

" _HEY!"_  

 

He can't help the chuckle that escapes at the thought of besting her. "Makes sense that a scavenger would have such mediocre insults. My listeners are probably bored by now." 

 

"How do you even have listeners?" She asks, incredulously. 

 

"You're listening aren't you?" 

 

The line goes dead as she hangs up, and Ben lets out a laugh at the exchange.  

 

"That was a feisty one, wasn't she?" He articulates into the mic, "I'm afraid that's all the time we have today, folks, thanks for tuning in. Join me tomorrow for an in depth discussion of foreign affairs and why America should mind its own goddamn business. Remember to eat a blueberry muffin for breakfast tomorrow, because they are far superior. Catch you tomorrow!"  

 

He cuts the broadcast and stands up, stretching his arms as he walks toward the exit. He passes his sound manager, Finn, on his way out. 

 

Finn can't be more than a few years younger than him, and throughout their time working together, they have a mutual work relationship. They never go into their private lives or very important matters, but they will occasionally strike up a conversation, typically relating to the radio show. 

 

"That last caller gave me a bit of a hard time, didn’t she?" Ben remarks, "Good for the show, I admit, and quite a bit of fun for myself too. Haven't had anyone really try to fight me in a while." 

 

Finn offers a minor laugh, "Yeah, she did." He quickly turns away. 

 

"Something the matter?" Ben offers. 

 

"Nah, the caller just reminded me of my friend, that's all. It's not that big of deal." 

 

Ben nods his head in agreement before tossing a wave as he walks out the door. He can't help but wonder if he will ever hear from her again. No matter, Finn was right. It probably wasn't that big of a deal at all. 


	2. Chapter 2

It was a bright sunny day in San Francisco, but there was no way to tell from inside the darkly lit recording studio. Rey had only been here a few times before, but she remembered the way to Finn's workplace like the back of her hand. 

 

She was insanely proud of her friend. He had gotten the job right after finishing college, and as far as she could tell, he loved it. He had a talent for sound editing, from music to the radio shows he managed. He never talked much about the people he worked with, though. From Rey's limited visits, the few people she'd spoken to weren't the friendliest, but obviously they were tolerable enough for Finn to continue working there. 

 

Her favorite radio host that Finn worked with (truthfully,  _the only one she actually knew_ ) was Poe Dameron. The two times she had met him, she could tell there could be something between her best friend and the host. Rey hoped it would go somewhere and her friend could finally experience a relationship. 

 

Not that she had much experience. A high school crush and a few hookups throughout college weren't much to base love off of.  

 

She glanced down at the bag in her hands. It was still warm from the bakery, filled with goodies that she knew Finn loved. Once she found the correct room, she quietly slipped in, closing the door to be sure she didn't disturb Finn. 

 

He seemed disturbed, nonetheless, when he turned and saw her. 

 

"Rey, what are you doing here?" He was trying to morph his face into a pleasant surprise, but Rey knew him too well to distiguish the alarm apparent on his face. 

 

"I had the day off so I thought I would bring some sustenance!" She explained, lifting up the bag. 

 

"Uh, thanks." Finn scratched the back of his neck, warily. 

 

"Are you okay? Am I bothering you? I'm sorry, I can leave if you want."  She hated feeling like a bother. 

 

Finn quickly cut her off, "No, no, it's all good, the show's almost over. But you  _might_  want to leave."  

 

"Why?" 

 

"Just— I can call you later, we could get drinks? I just think it's in your best interest to leave." 

 

"What is wrong, Finn? Oh, wait is this Poe's show? I don't want to get in the way." 

 

"No, it's not Poe's show—" He glances at his watch, "Hang on, the show's about to end, I have to close it out..." 

 

Rey watches warily while he shuffles the headphones back on, moving some sliders and pressing some buttons, all while anxiously looking into the recording room. 

 

Rey peaks her head over, looking through the glass to find a very attractive man speaking animatedly into the microphone. He seems a big high strung, but in his element. His wavy black hair is hidden under the bulky headphones, and while part of his face is hidden under the mic, she can tell he has a big nose and full lips. An unconventional face, but an attractive one nonetheless. 

 

Forcing herself to focus on Finn as the show wrapped up, the studio was soon engulfed in a moment of silence. 

 

It was just as soon broken by a heavy sigh from Finn as he slumped into the chair, swiveling to face her as he ran a hand down his face. Once he finally looked at her he held back a wince, before looking down at the bag.  

 

"Muffins?" He asks.  

  

Before she has a chance to respond, the man from the recording room enters. His presence overwhelms Rey, and she can't tell why he seems so familiar.  

 

It all becomes clear once he speaks, "Good show, eh?" He directs at Finn, before glancing over at Rey, "Who's this?"  

 

"Oh, this is Rey—"  

  

"What's she doing here?" He asks, giving her a once over.  

 

She feels his heavy eyes stare her down, and Rey can't help but stand a little straighter under his gaze.  

  

Finn tries to ignore the odd tension, "She brought me muffins," he pulls one out of the bag, "Want one?"  

 

He can't help but hold back his disgust, "Ew, do you have any—"  

 

"Blueberry?" Rey speaks up, "Sorry, they were fresh out."  

 

Upon hearing her voice, Ben startles, but he quickly recovers, "Banana Nut! How you been?"  

 

Rey huffs, crossing her arms, "What's with you and ridiculous nicknames?"  

 

Ben smirks at her, "It's called having a sense of humor, sweetheart." He lays emphasis of the use of the original nickname, before continuing, "So, you just couldn't stay away could you?"  

 

"Hell, I definitely would not have come if I knew Finn was working your show at this hour."  

 

"You sure about that?" He takes a step forward, "'Cause I think you wanted to—"  

 

"Uh, Ben—" Finn cuts in, reminding the pair that he was still present.  

 

He doesn't get far before Ben interrupts him, "Finn, don't you have another show that starts right after this one?"  

 

Finn checks his watch, realizing the time. "Right, I gotta go. Rey, do you know the way to the parking lot? Sorry I can't stay longer."  

 

"It's all good, I understand. I'll see you later, yeah?"  

 

"Sure; thanks for the muffins!"  

 

He runs out the door, and Rey takes this as her queue to also leave. The hallways are quiet as she walks through them, but the silence is broken by a door behind her and quick footsteps coming toward her. She glances back to find Ben following after her, so she calls him out.  

 

"Are you following me?"  

 

He rolls his eyes, "You're not the only one with places to be, sweetheart."  

 

She lets out a huff, but continues walking. They continue on towards the ground floor, Rey two steps ahead of Ben.  

  

"Can't you like, walk a different route?" She asks, annoyed by his position behind her. She could nearly feel his eyes boring into the back of her skull as they wait for the elevator.   

 

"Is my presence getting you hot and bothered? I've been known to have that effect." He steps inside the elevator, as she slams her finger on the 'Level One' button.  

 

"Mostly just the bothered part." She replies nonchalantly.  

 

He is silent for but a moment, "Mostly, hm?" He slides her a grin, "So, did you listen to my show?"  

 

"I don't really listen to any shows."  

 

"Any? I assumed since your friend works here, you might have."   

 

"I've listened to Poe Dameron's show a few times." She admits.  

 

This is obviously not what Ben wants to hear, as he rolls his eyes with disdain. "Ah, yes, Mr. Perfect. With the perfect audience, perfect composure, perfect voice—"  

 

"I like your voice."  

 

The elevator is filled with silence for a moment, as both of them process what was just admitted. Ben's face reveals he can't believe she said that, and she herself is surprised as well.   

 

"What?" He asks. Maybe he heard wrong.  

  

Rey decides to stick with honesty, "Sure... when you aren't spewing bullshit."  

 

He seems to process this information, nodding slowly before cracking another grin, "So... what else do you like?"  

  

The elevator dings, and before Rey exits, she looks him up and down. While in her mind she can't help but think he's one of the most attractive people she's ever seen, she refuses to let him know that. So instead, she shrugs, letting a "meh" sound fall from her mouth.  

 

She walks out into the San Francisco sun as he chuckles behind her, "You seem to be saying one thing, but your blushing cheeks are saying another."  

 

She looks down, cursing her rosy face for giving her away. No matter, she picks up the pace as she heads for the cars. "Isn't your car parked in the front? Since you're such a star? You seem like someone who would demand a front row spot."  

 

He rolls his eyes, "I happen to park two rows back, thank you very much. And come on, I'm not that bad, why do you hate me so much?"  

 

She whirls around to face him, noticing he has paused by a car, "Really? You're asking me that?"  

 

"What?"  

 

"You called me a scavenger and insulted my job on public radio!" She fumes.  

  

"That's my job!"  

 

Rey stumbles on the info, having forgotten for a moment what his job description actually covered. She crosses her arms and gives him a onceover. He leans against the car with an arrogant expression and Rey can't believe how infuriated she is by this man.   

 

She finally concedes with a twist, "Yeah, well, I can't tolerate anyone who insults banana nut muffins!"  

  

"Is that so?" He raises his eyebrows at her.  

 

She nods in affirmation.  

 

"Even if that someone couldn't stop thinking about you, even before he met you?"  

 

Her mouth gapes in shock, "Are you trying to come on to me, right now?!"  

 

"Only if it's working, sweetheart."  

 

"Would you stop calling me that?"  

 

"Sure, Rey."  

 

She pauses, her entire brain nearly going into overload. "What's your deal?" She mumbles, looking down at the hot pavement.  

  

"What's yours? For someone who hates me so much, you seem to not want to leave. This is my car; you could've kept walking."  

  

"Well I—"  

  

"Do you want to go?" He cuts her off, "You can if you want— your car is somewhere in this parking lot. Unless..."  

  

"Unless?"  

  

"You wanna make out?" He suggests, cheekily.  

  

"Are you 12?! That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard! It's ludicrous! I've only just met you, we've argued for the majority of the time I've known you and I certainly do not make out with people who hate banana nut muffins." Rey huffs.  

  

"I think you could sway me." He states, offering his hand.  

  

"You're insane." She mutters as she ignores his hand and wraps both arms around his neck, bringing his lips down to hers. His full lips capture her entirely, and she can't help but lose herself in the way his hands grip her waist. Her own hands find their way into his silky hair and she imagines she could most likely spend forever doing this.  

  

They continue one for a few moments, before she finally breaks away, breathing hard. Her arms still cling to him as his lips travel down to her neck, placing tender kisses to the skin right below her ear.  

  

"I should go." She says, breathless.  

  

Upon hearing her own voice, she is startled by how light and airy she sounds, and she breaks away from him completely, backing away without looking him in the eye. She turns and nearly runs to find her car, putting the AC on full blast once she arrives.  

  

She certainly has never done that before. 


	3. Chapter 3

He was fucked. Beyond fucked.  

 

How could a  _scavenger_  of all people, a complete stranger, get him so worked up?  

 

Every night since the unexpected make out session—  _in the fucking parking lot no less_ — his dreams had been haunted by her. He craved her; her body, her mind, her affection. He wanted to  _know_  her. It had never been like this before. 

 

Ben Solo was no stranger to casual hook ups and flings. But the long term was unknown territory, and suddenly for the first time in his life, Ben felt like trying to explore.  

 

That's how he ended up in the studio twenty minutes before his show started, as opposed to his usual five. Finn was already there, as he was on Tuesdays and Thursdays when Ben's normal sound operator, Mitaka, was off.  

 

At the sound of the door opening, Finn looked up in surprise.  

 

"Ben! Why are you here early?" He asks. 

 

 _Fuck, why is he so nervous? Just ask the question!_   

 

The words just don't want to come out, "I'm not sure how to ask this." 

 

FInn's expression turns more serious, gazing at Ben with a critical look, "Is there something wrong with my performance?" 

 

"No!" Ben quickly corrects, "I just... wanted to ask about Rey." 

 

He stares at the ground as he waits for Finn's reply.  _Why is he acting like a God damn teenager?_  

 

Finn hesitates to ask his next question, "What about her?" 

 

 _Does she have a boyfriend? Would she be interested in me? Does she still hate my guts even after we made out and I've never been the same?_  

 

Instead of asking all of those ridiculous questions, he simply shrugs. 

 

"Do you..." Finn starts, "Do you like her?" 

 

"What? Why would I?" Ben argues.  _Why can't he just lower his defenses and ask?_ "I was just wondering..." 

 

"If she's available?" Finn finishes. 

 

Ben shakes his head, turning to enter his studio, "Forget I said anything, I have a show to prepare for." 

 

Finn stares after him, more confused than he's felt in a long time. 

 

——————— 

 

"Rey, are you seeing anyone?" 

 

Rey stares across the booth at her best friend. She had agreed to meet with him for dinner at their favorite diner, after a long day of work for both of them. Now, she sits, about to dig into her favorite cheeseburger, when Finn starts asking strange questions. 

 

"What?" She asks, her fingers wrapped tightly around the burger, "Finn, you know the answer to that question." 

 

It was simple, really. The answer hadn't changed in many years. Rey would occasionally go on first dates, but it had been a long time since she had seen someone for more than just a few weeks. 

 

"Do I?" 

 

"Finn, why are you being so strange?" She narrows her eyes questioningly. 

 

"Did something happen between you and Ben?" 

 

Rey nearly drops her burger, eyes wide as she stares at him.  

 

It's not like she had forgotten about Ben. Quite the opposite, really. She couldn't stop thinking about him, especially during the boring hours of her job, when she wasn't talking animatedly to a customer about antiques. 

 

Her prolonged silence is answer enough for Finn, who begins to freak out, "Did something happen? Oh my God,  _Rey!_ You have to tell me!" 

 

Rey mindlessly stirs her soda with the straw, "We might have kissed... 

 

" _Rey!_ When?!" 

 

"When I came to bring you muffins. We made out in the parking lot for a few minutes before I ran off. It wasn't anything at all," She explains. 

 

"Well it was  _definitely_  something. He asked about you." 

 

" _What?_ " 

 

Finn chuckles at the memory, "Yeah, he showed up early and he tried to ask me, but he was so shy! I've never seen him like that. I think he was trying to ask if you were available." 

 

"He's interested in me?" Rey questions. 

 

Though Finn quickly counters, "Are you interested in him?" 

 

Rey is silent for a moment. She's never been kissed quite like that, and his odd radio show certainly sparked her interest. Late in the nights since the kiss, Rey had wondered what it would be like to get to know someone like that.  

 

Finally, she answers, "I... I don't know, maybe?" 

 

Finn raises an eyebrow, "What are you going to do?" 

 

She sighs, finally picking up her burger again before replying. 

 

"I'll call in, I guess." 


	4. Chapter 4

"Well that sure was a wild opinion!" Ben speaks into the mic, "Let's get our next caller on." 

 

He gestures to Finn to find the next caller, getting a confirmation before continuing, "Hi, you're on with Kylo Ren! Let's hope you're more mentally stable than that last guy!" 

 

The voice comes through with the on-call fuzziness, but it's still recognizeable, "I'm pretty sure anyone who calls in is unstable, but I'm not sure what that says about me." 

 

 _Could it be?_  

 

"Rey?" 

 

"Yeah, yeah, it's me— I never got your phone number so this is the only way I knew to contact you." 

 

He chuckles, "That tends to happen when you run off, hm?" 

 

"Yeah, well I don't tend to make it a habit of making out with strangers in parking lots." 

 

"That would be a terrible habit to have, really." 

 

His listeners are more than likely confused and changing the station, but he can't bring himself to care. He's finally talking to Rey after a week of unrelenting thoughts of her, and that's the only thing on his mind in this moment. 

 

"Why did you call, Rey?" He asks, finally addressing the elephant in the room. 

 

The line is quiet for a moment, and Ben wonders if she will hang up. He's not sure what he will do if she hangs up. 

 

Finally, she speaks, but nothing can prepare him for what she asks, "Did you ask Finn about me?" 

 

"Son of a—" He nearly curses, "Maybe." 

 

"And?" 

 

"And what?" He echoes. 

 

"Isn't there like, anything you might want to ask me?" She asks, hesitantly. 

 

"I have no idea what you're talking about." 

 

He knows exactly what she's talking about. 

 

She lets out a huff of frustration, and he can almost  _see_  her rolling her eyes at him. "Come on, Ben." 

 

"That's not my name when I'm on the air!" He exclaims. 

 

"You’re being such an ass, just ask me out!" She shouts back. 

 

There is silence on both sides of the line. Rey isn't sure about what she just said, and Ben isn't either. He wonders if anyone is still listening to their quarrel. 

 

Rey speaks up, finally, "Am I being too forward?" 

 

"No, I just— I didn't expect this." He says. 

 

"For someone who's made his career on keeping up and having the perfect comeback, this doesn't seem like you." She comments, causing him to grin. 

 

"You throw me off my game." He explains. 

 

"And what are you going to do about it?" 

 

"I suppose I should take you to dinner before I  _do_ anything about it." He tells her deviously. 

 

"Well, I'm free tomorrow." 

 

"I'll get your number from Finn." He says, glancing through the window to see Finn grinning like an idiot. 

 

"Sounds like a date." Rey says, and Ben turns his attention back to her. 

 

"Indeed it does, Banana Nut."  

**Author's Note:**

> honestly have no idea where the muffin thing came from but it was cute so i kept it. thank you so much for reading!! pls fill the comments with muffin flavor discourse


End file.
